


A Discerning Palate

by Thraceadams



Series: Fantasy [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Fantasy Series, M/M, Sex involving food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another of Adam's fantasies, this one involves, Tommy, some silk ropes, and Nutella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Discerning Palate

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) has stepped up to the plate and did the beta on this one. So thank you to her :) A big thank you goes out to [](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/) for her hand holding, guidance and much needed encouragement while I was writing this fic. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

A Discerning Palate

Tommy strained against the silk rope holding him, his sweat-slick skin sliding easily in the bindings but not out. "Adam," he whined.

Adam looked up from where he was currently swirling his tongue in Tommy's belly button. Tommy raised his head to look down at him, pleading with his eyes. "Please."

Adam just winked at him and went back to licking his belly.

"Fuck," Tommy moaned dropping his head back down on the pillow and wondering just what the fuck he'd been thinking when he'd agreed to let Adam play out this fantasy.

 _Earlier that evening_

"You want to what?" Tommy asked, almost spitting out the Jack and Coke he was drinking.

Adam blushed even harder and instantly Tommy felt badly. He reached out and grabbed Adam's hand. "No, I mean, yeah, we can do that but tell me again, please?"

So Adam explained calmly and patiently what he wanted to do. Tommy pursed his lips thoughtfully and tried to picture it in his head. His lips curled up into a smile and he briefly thought that knowing Adam his toes would be curling with pleasure later. "Okay, I don't know how I'm ever going to top this one, but okay. If this is what you want. Do you have everything you need?"

Adam nodded happily. And Tommy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Just how long have you been planning this?"

Adam squirmed in his seat. "Um, a while?"

"Hah." Tommy laughed, shaking his head. "So when did you get the rope?"

Laughter bubbled up out of Adam's throat. "Oh that stuff I've had for a long time. The other stuff I got this afternoon at the store."

Tommy raised an eyebrow at him. "You've had silk ropes for a long time and you still consider yourself vanilla? What are you even?"

"What? What's wrong with silk rope?"

Tommy laughed. "Nothing, except I don't think your average American suburban house is going to have it in the bedroom. You are so not vanilla."

Adam frowned at him and Tommy leaned over and kissed him. "And it's exactly why I love you. So um, after dinner, how do you want to do this?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know, hadn't really planned that much of it out you know? Just the basics."

Tommy sat back, looking at Adam, his brows knit in concentration. "Well, don't worry, we'll figure something out. So what's for dinner since I already know what dessert is?" He leered at Adam suggestively.

Adam rolled his eyes and swatted at him ineffectually. "Whatever. I don’t know, you want Chinese?"

Tommy thought for a moment. "Yeah, Chinese would be good, don't want to be too full."

"Yeah, me either."

Laughter rang through the air again. "Oh my God, would you quit worrying about that? Okay, I'll order the food, why don't you make sure everything upstairs is how you want it – I'd do it but since I’m gonna be the one restrained I figure you should arrange it so it's how you want it."

Adam waved a hand at him dismissively. "I got it. Order us some food, I'll be back."

He stood up, kissed Tommy on the top of the head and disappeared out of the kitchen. Tommy dug in the drawer and pulled out the Chinese menu, quickly placing the call and ordering their usual. They'd have enough leftovers to last them a couple of days, but it would be totally worth it because Tommy suspected Adam wasn't going to be letting him out of bed anytime soon once he got him there.

He smiled to himself, getting out plates and utensils and grabbing a couple of bottles of water out of the refrigerator. By the time Adam came back downstairs, a smug smile on his face, Tommy had the table set and the doorbell was ringing.

The food quickly disappeared but Tommy was right, they had plenty of leftovers for later. They put the food away and Adam wiped up the counter and Tommy was standing in front of him, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "So um," he stuttered out and then Adam was kissing him.

For a brief moment Tommy fluttered his hands, not knowing what to do with them. But then Adam's arms wrapped around him, pulled him close and the scent of his cologne surrounded Tommy pushing everything else but Adam away. He relaxed into the kiss, the soft feel of Adam's lips, the possessive grab of his hands, and the hard length of his cock rubbing into Tommy's thigh. All of it so familiar, so comforting, and so achingly hot that Tommy couldn't help but wrap his leg around Adam's and try to get closer.

Adam laughed softly against his mouth. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

Adam wrapped Tommy's hand in his larger one and tugged. Smiling, Tommy followed along behind him. Tommy's heart beat a bit faster when they reached the bedroom and he saw the rope already out and waiting on the bed.

A shiver raced through him as Adam brushed a kiss off his temple. He turned into Adam and pressed his face into his neck, even as Adam's hands were pulling at the bottom of his shirt. He leaned back and let Adam yank the shirt over his head and throw it to the floor. Tommy reached down to open his jeans only to have Adam bat his hands out of the way.

"Let me," Adam said huskily.

Tommy dropped his hands to his sides and watched as Adam bit his lip in concentration and worked the button of Tommy's jeans open. His hands braced on Adam's shoulders, Tommy lifted one foot and then the other as Adam bent down and pulled his boots off. He looked up into Tommy's eyes and Tommy felt his breath catch in his throat. The look on Adam's face was so full desire and need and love that it was overwhelming.

Tommy reached out with a trembling hand and brushed hair off Adam's forehead. Adam turned his face and kissed his palm. A quiver of desire and love raced up Tommy's spine at the touch of his lips. Adam knelt up and started working Tommy's jeans down over his hips, fingers ghosting over his skin. He skinned them down Tommy's legs, helping him step out of them, leaving Tommy standing naked before him.

His breath puffed out softly over the skin of Tommy's hip, raising goosebumps and making Tommy shiver in anticipation. "Go lie on the bed," Adam ordered softly.

Tommy quirked an eyebrow at him, giving him a slight smirk but did as he asked. He knew Adam was a toppy bitch at times, something they both exploited to their advantage – both professionally and personally. So he didn't mind giving him this, after all it was Adam's fantasy, even if he was getting two turns in a row.

Tommy got comfortable on the bed and watched as Adam pulled the lube out of the bedside table. His dick lay on his belly, thick and heavy with arousal, leaking a bit at the tip. He watched patiently as Adam tied his ankles and wrists to the bed, poking his tongue out in concentration in that way that always made Tommy smile.

"What?" Adam asked, catching a glimpse of Tommy's face as he worked on finishing the last knot.

With a quick shake of his head and a smile, Tommy replied, "Nothing. I just love looking at you. You get this look of utter concentration on your face." He stretched a hand out only to remember that it was attached to the headboard. "Makes me want to touch you."

Adam leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips and Tommy melted into the touch, leaning up when Adam started to pull away. He flopped his head back down, pouting up at Adam when he broke the kiss completely.

"Too many clothes," Tommy complained, "and too far away."

"Hush you, you're gonna enjoy this just as much as I am."

Adam got off the bed and went over to the dresser, stripping his shirt off and tossing it onto the chair with Tommy's. He grabbed what he needed and came back over, sitting back down beside Tommy. He held the jar up to Tommy who laughed as Adam unscrewed the lid, closed his eyes and inhaled. "Fuck that smells good," he whispered reverently.

Tommy took a deep breath in and had to agree with him. He met Adam's eyes and looked at him in what he hoped was a hopeful manner. Adam winked at him and dipped his finger into the jar coming up with a finger coated in its contents.

"You want some?" Adam waved his finger teasingly, just out of the reach of Tommy's lips.

Darting his tongue out quickly, Tommy nodded his head. "Yes please." He opened his mouth as Adam brought his finger closer. The sweet chocolate hazelnut flavor exploded on his tongue as he sucked Adam's finger clean, licking it and nibbling it until the only flavor left was Adam.

Adam pulled his finger out with a pop and dipped it back into the jar. "The next one's mine."

Tommy's eyes widened as Adam slid his finger into his mouth and sucked on it obscenely. All he could think about was getting Adam's hands back on him and a needy sound escaped his throat. "Adam," he begged.

Adam opened his eyes and stared down at Tommy. He took another swipe out of the jar and dragged his finger down Tommy's chest. He ended at his belly button. Adam dipped his tongue into Tommy's belly button and he squirmed at the sensation. He yanked on the ropes until Adam started licking the trail of Nutella he'd left up his chest. Tommy watched in fascination as Adam licked every trace of it off his skin and then pressed their lips together.

He sucked at Adam's tongue greedily, loving the mixture of chocolate, hazelnut and Adam. Adam pulled away all too soon, dipping his finger into the jar again. He painted Tommy's chest with designs, made swirls around his belly button, and decorated his nipples with little mounds of Nutella. When he was finished, he set the jar down and leaned back on his heels to admire his handiwork.

Tommy watched as Adam's eyes traced the patterns he'd made on his chest and belly. He stared at the trembling finger Adam reached out and bit his lip when it smeared the swirly trails of Nutella on his torso. His breath caught in his throat when Adam's blunt nail scraped through the Nutella and tweaked his nipple making it harden with the desire for more.

He jumped when Adam's tongue followed his nail, licking at Tommy's nipple, sucking it, biting it, until Tommy was writhing in the ropes holding him in place. "Adam," he whined, not sure he wanted him to keep going or stop.

Adam chuckled, his breath puffing out softly over Tommy's skin, and moved on to the other side, giving that nipple the same treatment. Tommy licked his lips, trying desperately to moisten them, tasting the salty flavor of the sweat that had beaded up on his upper lip. "Adam, please," he begged.

Adam grinned and licked his way across Tommy's chest, cleaning all the little paths of Nutella he'd made. "You know, by licking it off your chest, there's no calories in it."

Tommy snorted and then moaned when Adam reached his belly. Adam knew he was ticklish and Tommy knew Adam was going to take advantage of that. When he swirled his tongue around his belly button, Tommy knew he was in for it. He pulled against the ropes, thrashing around on the bed under Adam's relentless tongue. The laughter bubbled out of his chest as incoherent words spilled out of his mouth. Words like _please, don't stop, more, fuck,_ and even Adam's name tumbled out on a gasp.

"Please," he panted out desperately, raising his head up to look down at Adam. Adam stopped swirling his tongue long enough to meet his eyes and wink.

"Fuck," he moaned and dropped his head back down onto the pillow, wondering just how the fuck he'd let Adam talk him into this particular fantasy. He finally just gave into the sensations, letting himself float on the feel of Adam's tongue until he felt it lapping at the head of his cock.

Tommy snapped his eyes open and looked down just in time to see Adam grinning at him devilishly before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and sucking him down. Tommy's hips bucked up into Adam's mouth causing Adam to wrap a hand around his hip and push him back down firmly.

His cock popped out of Adam's mouth and Adam growled at him. "Stay put, understand?"

Tommy nodded his head vigorously, licking his lips and trying to relax back onto the bed. He lay perfectly still while Adam untied his ankles, throwing the rope off the side of the bed. He watched as Adam grabbed the Nutella and smeared a fingerful over the head of his cock and down the shaft. With a wink, he sucked Tommy's cock back into the tight wet confines of his mouth.

Feeling his cock hit the back of Adam's throat, Tommy groaned and pulled at his arm restraints again, dying to bury his hands in Adam's hair and keep him in place. Instead, Adam pulled back and licked and nibbled and bit until all the Nutella was gone. He used the tip of his tongue to probe the opening at the top of Tommy's cock and Tommy writhed under the onslaught of his tongue, again babbling incoherent words, pleading for release.

Adam knelt up and unzipped his pants, releasing his cock and grabbing for the lube. Quickly, he lubed up two of his fingers and slid them into Tommy.

"Fuck!" He arched off the bed in surprise at the sudden intrusion and it was all he could do to keep from coming that instant. Adam's fingers thrust inside him, dragging lightly over his prostate, sending tendrils of pleasure snaking through his body. He felt the stretching as Adam scissored his fingers, bit his lip at the familiar aching burn. "Now," he begged, voice raspy with need.

Adam pulled his fingers out and lubed his cock up. He draped Tommy's legs over his arms, resting his knees in the crooks of his elbows and lining his cock up at Tommy's entrance. "Do you want it, baby? Do you want my cock splitting you open? So hot for me, just from me eating off of you. You get off on that? Being treated like a table just for my use?"

Tommy clenched his hands around the slats of the headboard. "Just fucking do it, put it in me already," he ground out, resisting the urge to push down and impale himself on Adam's dick.

Adam shook his head, making a disapproving noise. "That's not the way to get me to do what you want. Maybe I should just pull out, come on your belly instead."

"No, please, please, Adam, please?" Tommy begged him, going completely still.

Adam smirked and slid inside Tommy in one hard thrust.

"Shit!" Tommy yelled, bucking his hips and kicking his legs in Adam's hold. "Fuck," he murmured as Adam started to move.

Slowly Adam pulled out and then pushed back in again. He set an agonizingly slow pace and Tommy could tell it was hard for him because his arms trembled with the strain of holding back and his skin started to shine with sweat. The look on his face was one of pure concentration and Tommy stared at him as he drew his lip in between his teeth.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Tommy whispered.

Adam's eyes popped open and met his. Tommy could see the dark need and the emotions hiding just below the surface and he clenched his fists even tighter. More than anything he wanted to touch Adam, to lean up and brush his fingers down Adam's cheek, press their lips together, lick his way inside Adam's mouth.

And then as if he read his mind, Adam gently lowered his legs to the bed and leaned forward, working the ropes on Tommy's wrists open and setting him free. Instantly, Tommy scrambled into his lap, wrapping his legs around Adam's waist and his arms around his neck. He buried his face against Adam's skin, breathing in his scent and delving his fingers into his thick black hair.

Adam started to move again, thrusting up into Tommy, angling it so he hit his prostate every single time. Tommy clenched his muscles around Adam, not wanting it to end but already feeling his orgasm barreling down on him like a freight train. "Fuck, Adam," he whined, moving desperately in his lap, licking and kissing his neck.

And then it was there, running over him, his cock spurting warm liquid over their bellies and his teeth buried in Adam's skin hard enough to bruise. He could feel his ass continuing to clench around Adam's dick, even as he went boneless in his lap, slumping against him, his arms draped weakly over Adam's sweat-slicked back.

Adam's hands gripped his hips tightly as he thrust hard up into Tommy's body. Tommy moaned as Adam hit his overly sensitive prostate and then Adam came. His fingers dug into Tommy's hips and he could feel Adam's cock inside him throbbing as it pulsed out his come.

Gradually, Adam's fingers loosened their hold on him and they both clung to each other limply, panting, their hearts pounding. Adam's hands traced light circles on his back as he murmured softly into his hair.

Tommy smiled, kissing Adam's shoulder, stroking his own hands up and down Adam's back until he felt his cock slip out of him. "We should probably get cleaned up," he whispered softly against Adam's skin. "I'm already sticky and you're gonna get sticky."

"Yeah, we should. Can we just stay here for a minute or so more? Please?"

Tommy lifted his head and turned, kissing him on the cheek. "Yeah, we can stay here as long as you want."

And so they did. They stayed wrapped around each other until Tommy's legs started to get stiff, and Adam's had fallen asleep. Only then did he slide off Adam's lap, pull Adam up, and lead them both into the shower.

As they were slipping into bed a little while later, Adam pulled Tommy against him, burying his nose in Tommy's hair and breathing in the scent of his shampoo. "So thought about your next fantasy?"

"Yup," Tommy grinned. "But I'm not telling you until tomorrow."

"Brat," Adam smiled against his skin, kissing the side of his head. "Until tomorrow then."

Tommy squeezed the hand wrapped around his waist. "Tomorrow," he murmured sleepily, his eyes drifting closed. Adam's arm tightened around his waist and then grew heavy as Adam drifted off to sleep as well.

  
**The End.**   



End file.
